RESTAURANT
by hompimpagambreng
Summary: Sekali lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK. GS. ONESHOOT


**RESTAURANT**

 _Hompimpagambreng_

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Genderswitch

.

•••••••••••

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, penunggu kasir nomor dua yang Chanyeol suka. Entah gadis atau janda, tetap Chanyeol cinta. Status lajang atau bukan, terus membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, tidak tahu Chanyeol harus menyebutnya apa. Yang pasti, saat pertamakali melihat, dirinya langsung terpesona. Senyumannya membuat Chanyeol berbunga-bunga.

••••••

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, mengernyit ketika pintu masuk restoran tidak bisa terbuka ketika dirinya terus mendorong. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba mendorong dengan keras dan tetap tidak bisa. _Apakah ini rusak?_

Chanyeol melangkah mundur, berniat ingin mendobrak pintu, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi seorang anak kecil masuk pintu restoran dengan menariknya.

"Wle."

Itu adalah sebuah ejekan yang benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Chanyeol berdehem, mencoba tetap tenang kemudian menarik pintunya dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

Benar-benar, yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi gila. Tidak sabar ingin bertemu, karena dirinya sudah merindu membuat Chanyeol harus menahan malu.

Pria dengan kelebihan kalsium--begitulah Kyungsoo menyebutnya--langsung ikut mengantri pada kasir nomor dua. Padahal jelas sekali, jika kasir nomor tiga terlihat sepi. Tapi, bukankah alasannya sudah terlihat tanpa diberitahu, bahwa Chanyeol datang kemari hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun?

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan, untuk bisa melihat pujaan hatinya, termasuk datang ke tempat Baekhyun bekerja ketika tubuh dan pikirannya sudah lelah karena bekerja seharian mempimpin perusahaan. Ikut mengantri demi bisa melihat wajah dan senyumannya, demi bisa mendengar suaranya, dan demi bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Silahkan, makan di sini atau di bawa pulang?"

Chanyeol sesekali melirik menu, sesekali melirik Byun Baekhyun. Terakhir dilihat, Baekhyun tidak secantik ini. Sepertinya kadar kecantikan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin tinggi. Membuat Chanyeol menggigit jari.

"Makan di sini saja."

"Baiklah, apa yang Anda inginkan Tuan?"

 _Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku._

"Hm, menu apa yang spesial di sini?"

"Kami memiliki menu favorite Hot Cheesy Chicken."

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. Namun nyatanya tidak. Pria itu hanya sedang merekam bagaimana suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya. Suaranya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol mabuk kepayang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Maaf tuan?"

"Menu apa yang kau sukai di sini?"

"Tuan, bisakah Anda serius?"

 _Belum apa-apa, dia sudah minta serius_.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Apa yang kau suka?"

"Hm, aku tentu saja menyukai Hot Cheesy Chicken level terendah karena aku tidak begitu suka pedas." Chanyeol mengangguk

"Baiklah aku pesan itu satu. Jangan yang terlalu pedas."

"Minumannya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Mango float?"

"Ya itu enak. Aku juga menyukainya."

"Tambahkan es krimnya satu."

"Baiklah, semuanya 48 ribu. Ini nomor mejanya, nanti akan kami antarkan ke meja Anda. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Chanyeol mengambil nomor mejanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya tercetak di bibirnya yang tipis. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk bernapas.

•••••••

Lain hal dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk berbicara dengan kakaknya melalui telepon genggam, Baekhyun justru hanya diam duduk di kursi kasir. Perutnya lapar, namun apa boleh buat sedaritadi restoran ramai pengunjung membuatnya harus menunda makan siangnya.

"Nona byun, apa kau sibuk?"

Itu adalah suara Oh Sehun, yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya dari dapur.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Antarkan pesanan ini ke nomor meja 22. Jongdae sedang di kamar mandi."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun mengambil nampan, mulai berjalan menuju meja nomor 22 yang berada di dekat jendela yang ternyata tidak orang. Gadis itu, menatap Sehun yang berada di kasir, jarak kasir dan tempat Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Sehun dapat melihat jelas ekpresi tidak mengertinya Baekhyun. _Orangnya tidak ada?_

Sehun menunjuk makanan yang dibawa Baekhyun dan meja nomor 22 secara bergantian. _Letakan saja disitu_.

Baekhyun pun meletekan nampan di atas meja sesuai instruksi Sehun. Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas yang dikira sampah, sehingga gadis itu ingin membuangnya ke tempat sampah, sampai pada matanya melirik kertas tersebut dan melihat namanya tertulis dalam kertas, Baekhyun membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Baekhyun terkejut, refleks membulatkan matanya. Langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengetahui penulis surat, namun nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Baekhyun curigai sebagai penulis surat tersebut.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu membaca suratnya dan tersenyum. Mengucapkan terimakasih dalam hati kepada siapapun yang sudah menulis surat ini padanya.

 **Untukmu, sesuai kesukaanmu. Makanlah, jaga kesehatan, dan istirahatlah dengan baik. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. -Chan**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kritik dan saran ditunggu, terimakasih hehehehe


End file.
